


A Moment Without You

by ravepirate



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Flashback smut, Flashbacks, Lots of Crying, M/M, Misunderstanding, Morning After, drunk and confuse ong, kitchen destruction, wild night at the bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravepirate/pseuds/ravepirate
Summary: waking up without you beside me is a torture...





	A Moment Without You

It’s late morning. Seongwoo is not sure if it’s ten or almost twelve, but the bright light coming from the huge window by his bed woke him up a few minutes ago. His head feels like someone just banged a baseball bat on it. Throbbing pain knocks his temple. He tries to sit up, but his body feels heavy.  Seongwoo gives up and close his eyes again.  
  
After a few minutes, his hand moves to his side, searching for some warmth.  
  
"Nielliie" Seongwoo groans, calling Daniel with his hoarse voice as he pats the space beside him. He opens his eyes and looks at the place where usually lays a broad shouldered man, but it is unusually cold and empty today.  
  
"did Niellie wake up and go somewhere?" thought Seongwoo. He closes his eyes again, head still pounding and throbbing painfully. He whines as he slightly massages his temple but gives up a few seconds later. Massaging it just isnt working.  
  
Seongwoo turns and tosses in bed as he still refuse to wake up, but the cold space beside him makes him miss Daniel even more. He wonder here his Niellie had gone too.  
  
"Niel?" his voice raises a little higher this time but it amplifies its hoarseness. He hopes that if Daniel hears his call, he will come to him immediately like always. But, after a few minutes, only silence welcomes Seongwoo.  
  
Disappointed, Seongwoo looks at the nightstand by his side searching for his bottled water, but it's gone.  
  
"did Niel take it to the kitchen?" Seongwoo whispers to himself. His throat is parched. He needs water and maybe some medicine for his throbbing head. Seongwoo kicks off his blanket groggily as he gets out of bed and heads to the kitchen.  
  
He tries to thinks about what he did that made him so hungover this morning. Did he go to a party yesterday? He can't remember anything that happened yesterday. All he can remember is he drove somewhere with Daniel in the passenger side, looking thrilled.  
  
So they went somewhere yesterday, but he can't remember where. Seongwoo takes his step toward the kitchen to get some water, maybe some food to ease his grumbling tummy. His back feels extremely sore with each step that he takes.  
  
Seongwoo wonders: where did Daniel go? The house is dead silent. The only sound is his footsteps. Its unusual for his house to be so quiet. Usually, there is some sort of noise or sound by Daniel. Whether he is on his game, playing music out loud, or singing his heart out while doing the house chores. But, it’s so quiet. Maybe Daniel is sleeping in the guest room, thought Seongwoo. He knew he can be wild in bed if he is drunk. Maybe Daniel was trying to avoid being kicked in his sleep, so he slept in another room.  
  
When Seongwoo finally arrives in the kitchen he feels like there is something wrong. Something is missing. He thinks hard as he gulps his water. Suddenly, a memory from yesterday flashes in his head.  
  
**_-flashback-  
  
"why are you doing this to me?!!!" screamed Seongwoo as he threw Daniel's favourite box of cereal toward him.  
  
Seongwoo couldn’t hear what Daniel said to him, but when he saw Daniel was approaching him, he threw another box at Daniel. That time it was a box of jelly. All he felt was angry and sad.  
  
Daniel tried to hug him, but Seongwoo refused to be in Daniel's embrace  
  
"why Niellie…? Why are you breaking up with me?" asked Seongwoo. His eyes were filled with tears as he looked at Daniel in front of him.  
  
-end of flashback-_** _  
_  
Seongwoo loses his grip on the glass of water that he was holding after the snippet of memory flashes in his head.  
  
"what is this?" the memory shook Seongwoo to his core.he tries to remember more, but his head throbs violently. Seongwoo can't process what he had remembered. Why were they fighting? Seongwoo looks around at his surroundings. It is true that the box of cereal and jellies is gone. But, so is the majority of Daniel's stuff.  
  
Seongwoo staggers beside the kitchen counter. Luckily, he manages to grab the counters before falling. When he finally calms himself, he turns around and takes a step to get back to his room, but a stinging pain shoots from his feet.  
  
"auch!" he accidentally steps on the broken glass that fell from his grip earlier. Blood is everywhere, and Seongwoo goes into panic again. He doesn't know what to do, usually Daniel is there with him if he’s injured. Now Daniel is nowhere to be seen.  
  
He looks around him, realizing the kitchen seems emptier than it should be. The counter is empty, the kitchen cabinet is wide opened and also empty. Everything that should be there isn’t there anymore.  
  
The sharp pain under his feet pulls him back to the fact that he is injured and bleeding.  
  
Seongwoo hates blood and Daniel knows that. The absence of Daniel by his side feels even noticeable now. The pain on his feet suddenly goes numb, all he can think about is Daniel right now.  
   
He knows they went somewhere together yesterday but he really can't remember. Did they really have a fight yesterday. Seongwoo tries to piece his memory together, but it’s severely lacking. A huge part of it is missing, and even with what he can remember, he can barely make sense of what’s happening between them.  
  
Seongwoo picks up the broken glass shard on the floor and cleans his feet as fast as he can. He needs an answer.  He lightly steps toward the guest room where he suspects Daniel slept. Seongwoo feels hopeful that maybe Daniel is in there sleeping soundly and his flashback was just a small fight like they had when one of them got jealous.  
  
Slowly, he limps toward the room, passing the front door in his way.  
  
He nearly falls when he notices in passing that the shoes at the front door are a lot less than they should be. All the shoes are his. Only two of Daniel’s shoes are left. It used to be crowded with Daniel's shoes. But today, only his collection of black shoes are there, no colourful shoes beside it nor on the cabinet near the door.  
  
Seongwoo's breath hitches.  
  
He walk even faster toward the room. Leaving the front door as fast as he could.  
  
Daniel should be there, thinks Seongwoo.  
  
He is sure Daniel will be there.  
  
There is a wave of nervousness and anxiety. He holds his breath to push open the door of the guest room, hoping that his Daniel will be there.  
  
The door feels heavy, and the time it takes to swing open feels like forever for Seongwoo. He just wants Daniel right now.  
  
Finally, the door is open, and the room is dark. Seongwoo is shaking, he knows Daniel is not in this room. He feels the room is cold, and the bed looks unused, like the way he had cleaned the room weeks ago.  
  
He needs to find Daniel. He refuses to accept anything from the snippet of memory that flash inside of his head.  
  
However, no matter how much Seongwoo searches for Daniel in the house, the guy is nowhere to be seen. It’s impossible for anyone to hide in the house as he had only a minimal amount of furniture in their house.  
  
Seongwoo limps his way back to his room to take his phone. Maybe Daniel went out for a while and he is just panicking for a stupid reason. Seongwoo tried to calm himself. He doesn't want Daniel to laugh at him for freaking out for no reason again. He had done it before when he couldn’t find his car in  a parking lot. Turns out he was searching for his car at a different level than where he had originally parked. He was so utterly frantic that he called Daniel in tears saying that  his car had been stolen.  
  
Somehow, he hopes it’s a false alarm again. He’s definitely okay with embarrassing himself in front of Daniel if it means that Daniel is still his and Daniel still loves him.  
  
Seongwoo enters his room and goes straight to his nightstand where he had placed his phone the night before, but his attention went to their slightly open closet.  
  
Seongwoo dreads each of his steps toward the wardrobe.  
  
His breath hitches as he stands in front of the big cabinet. He hesitates to reach out to open it until taking a very deep breath. He extends his hand and grabs the handle.  
  
When the brunette sees the huge part of Daniel's clothes are gone, he feels like half of his life is gone. The only thing left is an unused jumper and some of Daniel's shorts.  The closet used to be filled to the brim with Daniel's clothes, and Daniel even took some of Seongwoo's space to keep his clothes. Now, Seongwoo's part of the closet is also noticeably emptier.  
  
His mind goes blank. He can't think of anything except that Kang Daniel had really left him. His mind is full by the thought of Daniel. What has he done wrong that Daniel had to leave him unannounced like this?  
  
He didn't notice, his tears had fallen to his cheeks.  
  
He didn't notice his legs had buckled and he’d fallen to the floor.  
  
Most of all, Seongwoo didn't notice when he had taken Daniel's jumper and started sobbing on it. He had grabbed onto it so dearly, as if he was holding Daniel in his arm.  
  
Each second Seongwoo spends crying, the room becomes even more gloomy, cold and dark. As if the warmth and joy that used to fill the room are being washed away by his tears.  
  
**_*flashback  
  
"why are you doing this to me Niellie?!" asked Seongwoo, staggering as Daniel held him in place. Seongwoo struggles to push Daniel away as if the other was toxic. Daniel’s hands are hard and cold on him. He didn't know if his feelings were the one that betrayed him or if Daniel was. All he knew was the pain broke his heart.  
  
His question was met with silence from Daniel.  
  
The brunette was being pushed toward a certain destination without any explanation from the blonde. The next thing Seongwoo knew, he was being pushed inside a car. Even when he tried to resist, it was futile since Daniel is far stronger than him.  
  
He remembers crying his heart out whole journey.  
  
*end flashback._**

 ** _  
_**  
Did Niel really leave him?  
  
Did they really break up?  
  
Why can't he remember everything that happened yesterday? Why did he have to get so drunk yesterday?  
  
It's been an hour since Seongwoo dropped on the floor crying. He rarely cried in his life, but right now it seems like his tears refuse to stop rolling down his cheeks.  
  
Snapping back into reality, Seongwoo holds his breath and tries to stand up.  
  
Standing up too fast after lying down for so long makes him dizzy. Plus, the crying that he had done for the past hour. His head is killing him at the moment. Still, his tears don’t seem to be drying down any moment.  
  
He doesn't know why, but his feet aimlessly bring him to the living room.  
  
His eyes look at the surroundings. The grey sofa in the middle of the room reminds him of their movie nights together.  
  
All the marvel movies that Daniel forced him to watch for the past years together.  
  
All the netflix and chill they had on the sofa on the weekends.  
  
**_*flashback  
  
"how about spiderman?" asked Daniel. He held the tv remote, trying to choose the movie that they were going to watch tonight.  
  
Seongwoo sat down with an extra large bag of chips in his hand. He passed it to Daniel as he looked at the selection of movies on the tv.  
  
"which one? We’ve seen everything more than ten times. Plus, there are so many spiderman movies."  
  
Daniel couldn't answer. And when Seongwoo turned toward him, Daniel's face scrunched like he was in pain. It's hard for him to even choose a favourite. Since for him all spiderman movies are good.  
  
In the end Daniel asks, "how about we binge all of them?"  
  
Seongwoo kind of expected that answer since Daniel had the same reaction when they wanted to choose a marvel movie for their movie night the last month. They ended up watching iron man 1, 2 and 3 consecutively because Daniel just couldn’t choose one.  
  
"sound good to me, we have all weekend for it."  
  
*end of flashback_**  
  
all those countless time he fell asleep while watching movies with Niel. And not once did Daniel complain about it.  
  
Instead, he always either woke up on the sofa cuddling with Niel until morning came, or he wokeup in the bed, tucked in with some warm blanket and Niel by his side.  
  
Did Daniel break up with him because of that?  
  
His legs slowly bring him to the kitchen. He doesn't even realize it. It’s like his feet have a mind of their own. They still don’t give up searching for Daniel, even though there is really only one person in the house right now.  
  
There is still some trace of blood on the floor from the incident earlier. Seongwoo doesn’t dare to go near the blood trace, even though it’s his own blood. He turns his focus to the black burn mark on the wall.  
  
It's the mark he made when they first moved into the house, when he tried to cook for the first time the first morning they moved in. If he remembers correctly, he tried to make a pancake while Daniel slept. Instead of the pancake he imagined, it turned out charcoal black, and he unintentionally caused a big fire in the kitchen.  
  
**_*flashback  
  
"what’s this?! Why is there a fire?!" Seongwoo freaked out. He tried to put it out by splashing water on it, but the fire turned even bigger. Seongwoo panicked. He wanted to scream for Daniel, but no sound comes from his throat.  
  
Smoke filled the kitchen, Seongwoo’s eyes become watery, and soon it was hard to even see what was in front of him.  
  
In the state of panic, a hand grabbed him and pulled him out of the kitchen.  
  
It was Daniel, still clad in his underwear, but he held a fire extinguisher in his other hand. Seeing that Seongwoo was safe out of the kitchen, Daniel jumped back into it with the fire extinguisher.  
  
Many things came across Seongwoo’s mind in that short second.  
  
What if the house burned down by this fire?  
  
What if Daniel got trapped in the fire and didn't manage to come out?  
  
What if...  
  
Before he could think of another bad idea, there was a flow of white smoke coming from the kitchen, and soon, all traces of fire were extinguished.  
  
Daniel slowly walk out of the kitchen, putting down the fire extinguisher by the entrance of the kitchen and kneel down in front of Seongwoo.  
  
"did you get hurt?"  
  
Seongwoo couldn’t get himself to answer, instead he hugged Daniel and cried grateful that nothing happened to Daniel in the fire. Daniel reciprocated his hug with an even tighter one.  
  
"it’s ok Seongwoo, i’m here"  
  
*end of flashback_**  
  
luckily, Daniel had become his saviour that day.  
  
He had always been his hero. Always there for him when he needed him.

 

* * *

  
  
Now, Seongwoo is back in his room.  
  
The room he shared with Daniel. The coldness and the gloominess consume Seongwoo. He wants to run away from this room, but he can't. The only solace that he can find in this house at the moment is in this room.  
  
His legs almost buckle, but he manages to keep standing. From the corner of his eyes, he sees his phone. The phone that he wanted to retrieve earlier but before getting distracted by the closet.  
  
Seongwoo realizes, he hasn't tried to call Daniel yet. He quickly takes the phone and presses the call button. He had saved Daniel's number as no 1 on speed dial and for emergencies.  
  
The caller tone  rings almost too happily in  Seongwoo’s desperate ears.  
  
"come on, pick up the phone."  
  
however, instead of picking up the phone, the person on the other end cancels the call.  
  
Seongwoo is beyond surprised. Never in his life, never had Kang Daniel ever cancelled or disconnected a call especially a call from him. His hands are shaking badly. Seongwoo can hear the fallen pieces of his broken heart.  
  
He tries to calm himself down. What if Daniel cut off his call so that he can call Seongwoo's back? Seongwoo stares at his phone, waiting for it to ring. Hoping for it to ring and to be greeted with Daniel's voice. Still, even after ten minutes of waiting, no call come through his phone.  
  
Tired of waiting, Seongwoo picks up his phone once again and dials Daniel's number.  
  
This time, there are no more ringing tone. The line is dead.  
  
"did he block my number...? Did he really just cut off my call and block my number the second after?"  
  
"he really doesn't want to talk to me anymore" the phone in his hand falls to the floor with a loud thud. The screen cracks, but Seongwoo doesn't care. The crack in his heart is even more excruciating than that.  
  
He can't even breathe right. The thought of Daniel really leaving him and avoiding him causes him to hyperventilate. He has to sit on the bed to calm himself down, but he can't be calm. How can he be calm when the reason for him to live is gone? Daniel is his life, without Daniel there is no meaning in life.  
  
His finger reaches out to the softness of the mattress under him. The next thing he knows, Seongwoo is already buried under the blanket, crying his heart out.  
  
The blanket smells like Daniel, the colour of the blanket is Daniel's favourite colour which they bought during a sale at the mall. Everything reminds him of Daniel.  
  
How Niel always takes the right side of the bed.  
  
How Daniel always sleeps hugging something, that something is always him.  
  
How they used to have a movie night on the bed and it turned to sexcapades until the morning.  
  
How they wake up in each other's arm no matter how hot or how cold the morning is.  
  
How Niel always showers him with kisses in the morning with his morning breath, trying to annoy him until he wakes up.  
  
How sometimes Niel ties him in bed during their wild nights and does whatever he wants with Seongwoo and to his discovery.

  
  
**_*flashback  
  
"Niellie i’m cumming," Seongwoo mewled as he tugged the rope that tied him to the bed. He really wanted to touch Niel but even more so he wanted to touch himself. His mind was hazy from all the pleasures surging in his body. He thought that he might go crazy if this goes on even longer._**

****

**_“release me Nielliee,” moaned Seongwoo, pleading as Daniel thrusted into him even deeper. He turned Seongwoo into a slobbering mess with all the pleasure running through him. He clamped his legs tighter, trapping Daniel in between. The pleasure was addictive, as much as made him go crazy. He didn’t want Daniel to stop even for a second. He needed more._ **

****

**_“Nielliee pleaseee”_ **

****

**_Hearing Seongwoo plea, Daniel started pounding into Seongwoo at a merciless speed as he chased his own orgasm. I was close, he could feel it. His thrusts are rough and harsh. The relentless speed even made the sturdy bed creek and Seongwoo bounce everytime he slammed into him. Daniel hit Seongwoo’s sweet spot perfectly every time.  
  
Daniel’s lusty eyes never left Seongwoo eyes even for a second throughout the coupling. He just loved the look of Seongwoo whimpering, mewling and pleading for him to go harder and faster. Daniel loved it when every time he hit Seongwoo’s sweet spot, Seongwoo would bite his lower lip lustfully. _ **

****

**_Daniel could feel that he was close, and judging by how Seongwoo’s inner walls kept on tightening up like crazy, he knew Seongwoo was also extremely close. Without slowing down, Daniel loosened up the rope around Seongwoo’s wrist, freeing him._ **

****

**_Seongwoo whined at the soreness around his wrists but then immediately reached out to Daniel’s face and triedto bring him lower so they could finally kiss. He had been dying to kiss him since before, but Daniel surprised him by tracing his finger along Seongwoo’s dick. It left him breathless, and he let go of Daniel’s neck to grasp on the bedsheet as if trying to stay sane.  
  
  
_ **

**_“you like that?” Asked Daniel._ **

****

**_The only answer Seongwoo could give was in form of moan. If he tried to talk, surely it would not be any sort of language that a human could understand._ **

****

**_Daniel chuckled a bit seeing Seongwoo’s reaction. His thrusts became irregular, and Seongwoo kept on grinding and meeting him  halfway. Daniel himself was breathing hard right then. He was extremely close._ **

****

**_“ny….nye….Niellie”_ **

**_  
Daniel lifted up Seongwoo’s legs toward his shoulder allowing him to push even further inside Seongwoo. Seongwoo was already drooling from all the pleasure. His walls tightened around Daniel even more._ **

****

**_“i'm….”_ **

****

**_Seongwoo came hard on to Daniel’s and his stomach. White cum spurted from his cock like endless white ribbon, all the pleasure he feels balled into this heart stopping climax.  White knuckles clenched into the bed sheet. His eyes rolled back into his head with saliva drooling at the corner of his lips. He came._ **

****

**_Seeing the mesmerizing view under him, Daniel grunted as he felt Seongwoo’s hole tighten even more around him, pushing him to the edge. His pace grew more and more erratic, thrusting and slamming desperately into Seongwoo.  
  
In desperation, he looped his arm around Seongwoo, hugging him for his dear life as he came hard. His whole body shook from the orgasm. His vision blurred. He could feel his cock spurting cum deep into Seongwoo. Slowly, his thrusts stopped, and Daniel slumped his body onto Seongwoo, not minding the stickiness of Seongwoo cum between them. _ **

****

**_“ongie… i love you.”  
  
_ **

**_  
*end of flashback_ **

**_  
_**  
Was Daniel not satisfied with him, after all they had done together? Is he boring for him now? Or has he just had a change of heart? He just doesn't love Seongwoo anymore?  
  
Seongwoo hugs the blanket and cries his heart out. His wail and his sorrowful laments echo throughout the house. All he wants right now is to feel Daniel’s warmth around him, assuring him that everything is fine.

 

But nothing is fine, everything is cold and everything happens too fast. He is confused and in need of Niel to figure this situation out. He know he can't do it by himself.  
  
The hunger and the thirst he felt when he woke up earlier is gone. All that is left is his longing for Daniel to be with him.  
  
A few hours later, the wails die down. All was heard was a soft sniffles.  
  
Seongwoo falls asleep hugging the blanket with a swollen eyes and tear stains on his cheeks.

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
"Seongwoo."  
  
a soft voice calls for him and a familiar touch grazes his cheeks.  
  
"wake up Seongwoo, it’s late evening. Have you eaten?"  
  
Seongwoo opens up his eyes, and a familiar figure is sitting at the edge of the bed beside him.  
  
"n..ni....Nielie?" Seongwoo can't figure out what happened. He stares at Daniel who looks at him with a soft, concerned smile. His hands are still cupping and caressing Seongwoo's cheeks.

  
Is this a dream?  
  
Is Niel really sitting beside him right now?  
  
Seongwoo slowly raises his hand and places it on top of Daniel's which still caresses his cheeks.  
  
It’s warm.  
  
It’s there.  
  
Not a dream nor hallucination.  
  
Niel really is in front of him  
  
its Niel. His Niellie.  
  
Intense feeling overwhelms Seongwoo, and he starts crying again  
  
seeing Seongwoo breaking into very heartbreaking tears in front of him, Daniel's fast reflex immediately pulls Seongwoo into a hug.  
  
Daniel tries to ask Seongwoo what happened,  but Seongwoo keeps on mumbling incoherently and crying in his hug.  
  
Daniel slowly pats Seongwoo's back and coos at him, trying to console the weeping man.  
  
Its a lie if Daniel aren't shock or worried seeing Seongwoo like this, he did. It tears his heart apart seeing Seongwoo bawling in his arm.  
  
He lets Seongwoo cry some more, and when the incoherent mumbling slightly settles down, finally Daniel asks Seongwoo what happened.  
  
"there, there Seongwoo. Tell me what happened."  
   
Seongwoo tries to stop crying but ends up getting a hiccup. It gets even worse as minutes goes by.  
  
Daniel hugs Seongwoo even tighter, ensuring him that he is there for him. Slowly patting and caressing Seongwoo's back, Daniel tries to comfort him. Whatever happens, he will always be there for Seongwoo.  
  
Gradually, the hiccup goes away. Seongwoo pulls away from the hug.

  
his hand carefully cups Daniel's face, tracing his lips, the bridge of his nose, the soft lips and the well shaped eyebrows - as if trying to convince himself that Daniel is really there with him in this room right at this moment.  
  
"y...you b...br...broke up with me," finally, Seongwoo said something after crying for a whole hour.  
  
Daniel's eyebrows furrow, confused by the statement.  
  
"did you have a nightmare?" asks Daniel.  
  
Seongwoo is taken back by the question. Did he really have a nightmare? Seongwoo quickly turns around and looks at the widely opened closet that was also empty earlier. The closet is still empty. Daniel's sweater is still on the floor where he left it earlier. He is absolutely sure that he didn't just have a nightmare. The thought that everything is not a nightmare makes his tears burst again.  
  
"no i didn't, yesterday at the party you broke up with me, and today you took out all of your things and left me alone and you even blocked my call."  
  
Seongwoo punches Daniel's chest as he cries his heart out again. Hearing Seongwoo's side makes Daniel feel guilty. He is the wrong one here. Everything is partly his fault. He lets Seongwoo use his chest as the punching bag before Seongwoo finally stops and buries his face in Daniel's chest, still sobbing.  
  
"shushhh dont cryy ongie, don’t cry. I didn't do any of that. I’m sorry for not picking up your call. I played too many games while waiting for the laundry. It died when i saw your call. Im sorry ongie. Don't cry. I’m here."  
  
it's his fault, well partly his fault. Everything could have been be avoided if he had woken up Seongwoo this morning before going out or if he left a note or if he didn't play games on his mobile phone and zero out his battery. He didn't expect that he would come home to this hot misunderstanding.  
  
Hearing Daniel’s story, Seongwoo stops crying and raises his head.  He lets out a few short sniffles before he opens up his mouth to ask a question.  
  
"laundry?"  
  
"yes, you threw up in our closet last night. You got heavily drunk and made a such scene at the party that i had to drag you back before you could injure yourself," explains Daniel. He wants to laugh at their situation, but Seongwoo looks so serious right now, so Daniel just holds it in.  
  
It takes Seongwoo a few minutes to register what Daniel's explanation means. Seongwoo looks at their surroundings and realises there is three baskets full of freshly washed laundry beside their bed. He looks back at Daniel.  
  
"you didn't break up with me? We didn't break up?" asks Seongwoo. Still can’t believe what he had just heard.  
  
"from what i remember, it was you who kept on screaming about it last night," says Daniel.  
  
_***flashback**_  
  
_**"let me tell you guys something, i love Kang Daniel. My love for him is bigger than a blue whale butt. I was gonna say heart but im pretty sure that the butt is bigger!" shouted ong Seongwoo drunkenly.**_  
  
_**To say that ong Seongwoo was drunk was an understatement. He had been gulping beer and a few other shots like a thirsty traveler that had been stuck in desert for a month without water. It was no surprise that he was now standing on the bar with a glass of beer in his hand, continuously pronouncing his love for Daniel.**_  
  
_**Daniel had been trying to pull Seongwoo down, but the drunk man resisted it wholeheartedly, saying that the counter was his throne, he deserved to be there.**_  
  
_**"Seongwoo, let's go home. That’s enough drinking for tonight," Daniel tried to pull Seongwoo to go down from the counter again, but it was futile. Instead, Seongwoo started screaming out of nowhere.**_  
  
_**"why you don’t you let me pronounce our love to the world?! Is it because you don’t like whales??!! Ahhh how could you! You know how much i love whales. Or... You don’t love me anymore?"**_  
  
_**Daniel was startled by Seongwoo drunken thought processing. Of course he loved Seongwoo, and he had grown accustomed to Seongwoo's love for the huge marine mammal. But, then again, it wasn’t that surprising coming from Seongwoo. It was better to grab him and go back before he came up with more obnoxious or weird conclusions and maybe hurt himself.**_  
  
_**Daniel tugged Seongwoo's hand, but Seongwoo tugged it back and started jumping wildly to the music on the counter. He disturbed the other guests at the bar. Daniel couldn’t just do anything anymore than pull Seongwoo harder, making the older guy to fall into his arm.**_  
  
_**It resulted in Seongwoo struggling trying to release himself from Daniel's arm while screaming something like, "why are you stopping me from proclaiming my love for you!?!!! Don’t you love me anymore??!?!! Kang Daniel! Is this a declaration for break up!?!!"**_  
  
_**all the people in the bar stared at them, thinking that the way Daniel handled Seongwoo was too rough and there was a possibility of this being a domestic violence case. Luckily, the bar owner, ha sungwoon, managed to distract the other customers, and Seongwoo was safely dragged out by Daniel before he could make another stupid scene or order another drink.**_  
  
_**"let go of me Kang Daniel!!!! You really want to break up with me aren't you?!!! Let go!!!" Seongwoo continued to struggle as they walked toward the parking lot. Daniel kept him in check by keeping him close the whole time.**_  
  
_**"no i’m not breaking up with you. Seongwoo, please, you are drunk. Let’s go home, ok?" Daniel tried to reason with Seongwoo, but clearly Seongwoo was too drunk to even hear him. He started fretting and going crazy, saying that Daniel is breaking up with him because Daniel thoughthe was weird for liking whales.**_  
  
_**"let me stayyyyy, i want to be with my whale loving friend!"**_  
  
_**Daniel kept on trying to calm Seongwoo, but nothing he said got into Seongwoo’s head and Seongwoo kept on rambling, shouting and crying about how Daniel didn't love him anymore and didn't let him stay to be with his whale friend and how Daniel wanted to break up with him because Daniel liked cats and cat eat fish, but whale is too big for cat. So Daniel hate him and wanted to break up with him.**_  
  
_**"why are you doing this to me niellie?" asked Seongwoo.**_  
  
_**Apparently, Daniel got tired of trying to reason with the drunk Seongwoo and just lead Seongwoo toward the car. Finally, when they arrived at their car, Daniel quickly opened the door for Seongwoo and pushed the struggling drunk inside carefully, trying not to injure Seongwoo in the process.**_  
  
_**The whole ride was a nightmare for Daniel. With Seongwoo crying his heart out beside him, saying that he loved Daniel and incessantly asking Daniel why they are breaking up. And, no matter how many times Daniel said that he loves Seongwoo too, and that they are not breaking up, apparently Seongwoo was too deep in his drunken state to even process the truth.**_  
  
_**"this is gonna be a very long night," mumbled Daniel to himself as he drive home.**_  
  
_***end of flashback**_  
  
"omg i just remembered what happen last night. Omg," Seongwoo face palms himself and hugs Daniel even tighter. Daniel just chuckles, watching Seongwoo's reaction. He’s glad that Seongwoo finally stopped crying and realized that he is here and not going anywhere nor is he going to abandon Seongwoo.  
  
In their hug, suddenly all the things that he had done that day washed over him. All the crying and all the wailing around the house. Accusing Daniel for leaving him. The embarrassment comes to him. His face flushes red. The fact that it keeps on getting redder by the second and making his body as red as his face makes Niel laugh even louder.  
  
"i shouldn't have gotten drunk last night. I’m sorry Niellie. I will never break up with you. Not in a million years." Seongwoo whispers in Daniel's hug, burying himself in Daniel's chest and inhaling the familiar scent that he loves. He’s too shy to raise his face to look at Daniel after realising that he had made a huge fool of himself today.  
  
Daniel strokes Seongwoo's hair, patting is sotfly as his laughter gradually dies down.  He lowers his head and plants a soft kiss on Seongwoo's head  
  
"glad that i’m yours for another million years," Daniel whispers back as he raise Seongwoo's face to meet his. Daniel silently admires the soft cheeks, the cute button nose, the pretty eyes that capture the light of the stars and the pretty moles on his cheeks that only Seongwoo had. He kisses every parts of Seongwoo's face, every part of Seongwoo is lovable even though right now  soengwoo's face is swollen and with tears stained across his face  
  
but still, it’s his Seongwoo.  
  
The one he promise to love till the end of time and forever  
  
Daniel turns his attention to his most favourite part on Seongwoo's face. If he could, he wanted to nibble it and bite it. However he doesn't really want to add swollen lips on top of Seongwoo's already swollen face. Daniel softly kisses Seongwoo's lips.  
  
It's more of a reassuring kiss than a passionate kiss. As if he is trying to tell Seongwoo that he is never going to suddenly abandon him. As if he is trying to tell Seongwoo that no matter what happens, he will always be by his side. For better or for worse.  
  
  
After a while, Seongwoo finally calms down and both of them are laying on the bed with Seongwoo's head resting on Daniel's chest, casually drawing invisible circlse on it just the way he likes. He is just satisfied basking in the presence of Daniel. He likes the way the warmness of Daniel in contrasts to the cold bed. Without Daniel on the bed, he would most likely be shivering in coldness. He is just glad that Niel is there, because he can't love anyone else other than Niel. Soon, both of them are falling asleep now that everything has calmed down.  
  
Suddenly, something pops up in Seongwoo's mind. He gets up and sit, forcing Daniel to wake up with him. Seongwoo looks at the sleepy Daniel. There is something disturbing his mind, and he needs an immediate answer from Daniel. With everything that happened today, he can't just let go of anything that happen throughout the day.  
  
Seongwoo cups Daniel cheeks, forcing the sleepy Daniel to look at him in the eyes.  
  
"Niel.. Where is all your other shoes?" ask Seongwoo. His tone is very serious. He knows Daniel loves his shoes so much that it doesn't makes sense that half of the shoes are gone. It's just absurd to think that Daniel would throw out his beloved shoes collection without even consulting him. Did Daniel really try to move away and leave him but come back after having a second thought about it?  
  
"shoes? I donated to jaehwan since i’m thinking of buying new ones," mumble Daniel. He is extremely sleepy right now. He stayed up really late last night because of Seongwoo and woke up really early to settle the chore and take care of their house that had been wrecked by the drunken Seongwoo last night.  
  
Seongwoo gasps. Now that he thinks of it, Daniel did say something about giving away his shoes a few days ago. He can't blame anybody but himself for not remembering that. Then again, in a state of panic, it is not likely for him to remember that detail. But, in the end, Seongwoo admits that is his own fault for now remembering it. He nods by himself, but then his eyebrows furrows yet again.  
  
His hands change from cupping Daniel's cheeks to pinching Daniel's cheeks.  
  
"and why is the kitchen empty? Don't tell me you donated that to jaehwan too ?" asks Seongwoo. Surely, he didn’t donate their entire foodstock to jaehwan, too. Jaehwan is 'poor', but he’s got enough money to buy himself food for the next 5 month. Plus, they give enough food to jaehwan on daily basis since they work with him and food is provided at work.  
  
Daniel grabs Seongwoo's hand and stops him from pinching this checks even more since it's getting painful. He sighs before letting out a soft chuckle when he sees Seongwoo’s confused and worked up face. He grabs Seongwoo's shoulder and traces it until his neck. He mimics the same thing that Seongwoo did to him which is cupping his cheeks and pinching them.  
  
"you binge ate last night because you said you need to be fat so that i won't leave you. Hence the throwing up in the closet," Daniel signals at the almost empty closet and the fresh laundry baskets near their bed.  
  
Realisation dawns upon Seongwoo. He should have asked politely instead of once again jumping to conclusions. It seems like he didn't take the message that jumping to conclusions isn't a good thing after what happened to him today.  
  
"i’m sorry Niellie," Seongwoo releases his hand from cupping Daniel's cheeks and slides it around Daniel to hug him for nth time that day.  
  
Daniel smiles softly looking at Seongwoo. He lets his fingers run through Seongwoo's dark and soft hair as he rains kisses on Seongwoo's shoulder.  
  
"its ok, i just want you to know that i will love you no matter how you look."  
  
hearing that, Seongwoo embrace Daniel even tighter.  
  
"i love you too."  
  
they stay like that for god knows how long, until Daniel pulls him back into reality by calling him.  
  
"Seongwoo..." whispers Daniel.  
  
"hmmm?"  
  
"now that we ‘brokeup' and ‘madeup' again and you’re straddling me and grinding on me like this... Can i at least get some make up sex?" .  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> hi, its me rave
> 
> how was the read? is it ok? does it makes you wanna knock onge head for that misunderstanding? did anyone cry? i hope nobody cry.
> 
> actually this fic have been written long ago for ongniel week last year. for the theme 'morning after' which is for day 6 of ongniel week. but after 70% of writing i abandoned it since i dont have the energy to write it. the first part of the story is depressing for me. 
> 
> however i decided to give it a chance after a year of putting it on the shelf to be forgotten. 
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed this fic. thank you for reading. i hope you guys can leave some comment even if its short so that i know how you guys felt while reading this fic. 
> 
> thanks to cici @0kkultic for editing and teaching me while editing this fic. i really appreciate it.


End file.
